


Sketches and Illusions

by OIAnni4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIAnni4/pseuds/OIAnni4
Summary: "...The blonde was not sure of many things, sometimes she got confuse and couldn’t tell what was real, and what was not, so she would often paint to feel some comfort in having something to see, something to touch, something she created to preserve a memory"Kara gets a fairy tale story when everything else seems bad, but is it too good to be true?





	Sketches and Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Long time no see. I was watching grey's anatomy the other day an there is one episode that made me want to try this (Season 4, episode 15). It's a bit different from the patients story that i'm taking this from, but it goes along those lines. It has some angst? But a happy ending. Sorry in advance for any mistakes you find. English can be tricky. Enjoy!

Kara Danvers loves painting. It’s the one thing that gets her through the hard days sometimes, and everyone knows she is talented, and would be very successful under different circumstances. You see, Kara was always a happy child, happy despite all the bad things that happened to her; her parents died when she was only thirteen, and she had to start a whole new life, with a whole new family, and a sister that didn’t want her. Not only that, but her cousin was the one giving her away to them. The only real relative she had left, gave her away, but Kara didn’t let it get to her, instead she painted.

Through high school she was bully non-stop, until Alex, her older sister, decided enough was enough. Then her step-father died, and it was bad. She got into an abusive relationship through college, and almost believe the stupid guy that wanted nothing but to make her feel inferior; she only realized how bad it all was for when her loved ones held an intervention for her. All of her frustration and sadness was later display in a beautiful paint.

She got fired from multiple jobs, until she landed the position to be Cat Grant’s assistance. It was hard at times, but the blonde felt like she was getting a break, life was getting better, until the day she suddenly passed out in the middle of the day. Her sister, who had grown to become a beautiful redhead woman, and the best Oncologist in the National City, got her the best care available, and that’s how they found the tumor, and told her a brain surgery was needed. Alex explained it would be a hard process and they wouldn’t know how bad it was until they were inside. They didn’t even know if it was benign or not, but Kara had a decision to make. Time was crucial for her.

“The sooner we get in there, the better” Her sister said, all the doctors that had help so far standing there, trying to offer a smile “You are my sister, and I can’t… We will get the best doctor, Kara. I’m going to make sure you get the best care”

“But I could die” Kara said, her eyes fixed on her art book while making some doodles to stay distracted

“Kara, we won’t let that happen…” Alex started talking again, only stopping when the blonde looked up

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Al” A small crinkle form on her forehead, and the older woman reached up to caress it, making Kara relax “Just tell me. Is there a high risk?”

The redhead sighed but nod, reaching to take her sister’s hand “Any surgery that involves the brain is risky, and the tumor could be worse than we imagine”

“Do you think it can wait a little longer?” Kara asked softly, shaking her head when she noticed her sister was getting ready to fight her “Listen to me, Alex. I want to travel. Not the world because that would take too long but… maybe I can take a cruise? A short one? Please, Alex… I just want to paint something beautiful, maybe for the last time. I want to get away and be alone before doing this”

“Kara…” Alex squeezed her hands as tears started rolling down the blonde’s cheeks “This could complicate things. The longer we wait…”

“Alex, please. Let me do this” She begged as she cleaned her face “It will even give you time to get another doctor to come and… I just need it. Please”

The room went quiet as both sisters stare at each other, a silent conversation happening between them that no one dared to interrupt “Fine”

Kara smiled and hugged her sister, feeling just a bit of her sorrow leaving her body. She had something to look forward to. She had a trip to plan. Things could be normal and stay the same just a little bit longer. She could worry about the rest later, for now, she needed a reason to keep going. After getting everyone else out of the room to explain everything, Kara got her phone and started researching.

It took both Danvers less than a day to find the perfect cruise. It was tricky, since it was a last minute request, but Alex used her contacts and got her sister in. Kara left on a Friday. Everyone she knew went with her to say goodbye and wish her a good trip. Her sister offered to go with her one last time, but the blonde declined again, kissed her cheek and got on board, ready to sail away from her life and troubles for a bit. She waved goodbye as the ship started moving, and kept waving until she no longer could see them on the distance.

The cruise was everything Kara wanted and more. To fully immerge herself on the trip, she had left her phone and laptop back home, only carrying a beeper (Alex’s condition to not sneak in with her) to use in case of emergency. The only thing that went with her besides her luggage was her sketch book and paints; she used them as best as she could, trying to capture the sunset, the sunrise, and every beautiful landscape she had the opportunity to admire.

At times, she would walk around the island they visit, and Kara would get so lost in the landscape, she would forget about the cruise until the ship would signal for passengers to board again, and more often than not, the blonde had to run back to the ship; one of those times she had to go so fast, her shoe fell off and she had to leave it behind, not wanting to miss the ship. That’s how she found herself sitting on the deck, painting the island where her shoe had stay, already picturing the face Alex would make when she heard the story.

“You got talent” Kara heard a beautiful voice behind her; the blonde looked back and had to blink a couple of times as she take in the sight. It was almost like an illusion; a beautiful woman with long black hair and beautiful green eyes was looking at her. Kara wanted to make her sit and paint her face until she got the color just right

“What?” The blonde asked when she notice the woman raised an eyebrow, blushing when she laughed at her “I’m sorry. You caught me by surprise. I get distracted when I paint”

“So distracted that you have to run fast and leave your shoe behind?”

Kara blushed more and tried to offer a smile “Yeah… I was hopping no one had seen that”

The woman laughed again and Kara almost melted with the sound. Almost “Is this sit taken?”

“No” Kara said quickly and moved some of her things away as the woman sat next to her

“I was just saying you were talented” She pointed at Kara’s sketch and the blonde blushed “Are you a professional artist?”

“What? Me? Hah, no. Not at all” The blonde said with a nervous laugh as she fixed her glasses “Just an average person, with an average job. I’m an assistant”

“You could have fool me” The woman replied with a small smile as she reached for her bag “Anyhow, I won’t take much of your time. That beautiful landscape deserves to be finish”

“Oh, it’s alright. My hand could probably use a break”

The woman smiled more and looked through her bag, pulling out a paper bag to pass it to the blonde “I believe this is yours…”

“Kara” She said a bit confused as she took the bag, gasping when she saw what was inside “You didn’t!”

“Well, Kara, I did. I was walking behind you and thought it would be a shame if the poor thing stayed behind” The woman took the shoe and bit her lip “Do you mind if I make sure it fits?”

“Of course. I mean, no. I mean… Go ahead”

The beautiful woman laughed as she moved down and reached for Kara’s feet, helping with the shoe “Perfect fit”

Kara took in the scene in front of her; her shoe in place, green eyes staring at her soul, the sun setting and the rays hitting the woman’s face beautifully… It felt like a perfect fairy tale moment “I’m sorry, did you tell me your name?”

“I did not” The woman move back to her seat and offered her hand “My name is… Kieran”

“Nice to meet you, Kieran” Kara said while shaking her hand “Say… Would you let me make you a sketch? As a thank you for, you know, my shoe”

Kieran smiled and nodded, offering her hand to help the blonde up “I would love that. Come, I know the perfect place. We can order some food once we are there”

For Kara, that was the moment everything changed. She would spend every day with Kieran, getting to know the woman, talking with her for hours at times, or simply taking the sun on the deck as she sketched.  Kieran had become one of the best parts of her trip, and the one reason that made her regret leaving her phone behind, none of her sketches  did the woman justice, and she had no way to capture all of the beauty through a picture

“I will send you one once you get back” Kieran had told her one time when she expressed her frustration out loud, she didn’t mean to, but it happened before she could help it “But just so you know, I think you make me look better with each sketch. I don’t think any picture of me as look as good as this”

Kara laughed when she heard that “There’s no way you have bad pictures. You are so…”

Kieran raised a perfect eyebrow as Kara blushed “Do tell. So… what?”

“Breathtaking, beautiful, a goddess” Kara replied at once and blushed more “Sorry. Just… Yeah. Very pretty”

Kieran smiled and looked at Kara for a moment “Well, thank you… would you say I am pretty enough to convince you to have a formal date?”

Kara blinked a couple of times, she was stunned, but a smile slowly grew on her face as she nodded “Yes! I mean, of course. I don’t need convincing”

The other woman let out a breath she was holding and move closer, a smirk slowly growing on her face “And what about… a kiss? Would that need some convincing?”

Kara’s eyes went from Kieran lips to her green orbs, feeling her body moving closer to her “I’m usually a traditional person but… I’ve been thinking about kissing you since we first met”

No more words were exchange between them, instead, Kieran closed the space between them to kiss the blonde for the first time. Kara couldn’t help but think it was the most perfect first kiss she had, and she didn’t want it to end.

Time went by fast for the blonde, and as the final day got closer, Kara felt the need to tell this woman what was happening with her. They mostly spend time on the deck, or meet for lunch, sharing so much about each other, Kara couldn’t help but feel she knew her so well, almost as well as Alex. Through the month, feelings had grown between them, but she felt that Kieran needed to know the most important thing, her condition, and what would happen after the trip. If there was a chance for them to let things settle with them, she had to be honest and give Kieran a way out.

The day before their arrival, Kara went to the woman’s cabin and anxiously waited out for her to open the door “Hello, darling. I was not expecting you so early”

Kara smiled a bit as Kieran kissed her cheek “Yeah. I thought we could get some breakfast? There’s something I want to talk about”

Kieran raised an eyebrow but nodded, moving aside to let her in “C’mon, I will order something. Don’t feel like being out just yet”

With a hum, Kara walked inside and looked around. She knew Kieran had money but was still surprised when she notice how the place was like a nice and big hotel suite “So this is where they keep the good beds. I only get a bunk”

Kieran chuckled and moved to a small kitchen area “Money can get you anything, dear. But it’s a little too late to ask me to share the bed, last night here”

“Right. Which is why I’m here” She looked around and moved towards a small couch, waiting for Kieran to join

“Coffee?” The woman offered, and only moved when Kara politely denied “Alright. Straight to it then… Do you want to break up? Cut things here? It’s understandable since the little bubble is popping when the trip ends, so know that I don’t have any hard feelings. We both have lives to get back to”

“Wait, what?” Kara asked and felt her heart break a bit, this is not where she was going “I’m not… I thought… Okay. First of all, break up? Are we dating, dating?”

Kieran tilted her head as she took s sip from her cup “I don’t have much experience on the subject, but I’m not one to go around kissing strangers and taking them out just for the good of my heart”

Kara bit her lip and smiled a bit “Well, in that case… I’m not here to break up. Unless you want to. I thought we could make something work once we are out if you wish”

“Oh” Kieran looked confused for a moment but nodded, a small smile on her face “Yeah, I… I would really like to explore this more” She let out a breath “I was honestly a little scared and heartbroken. You looked so serious when you got here”

“Well… That’s because what I’m about to say could change things” Kara said softly as she played with her hands “And it’s totally fine if it does. I feel like you need all the information before you decide to date me outside of… this bubble”

Kieran’s expression soften, her hand moving to take Kara’s “It’s okay. You can tell me what’s bothering you. We will figure it out. I care about you”

For a moment, Kara considered lying, but she had made it this far, and Kieran deserved an explanation, so she talked. She told her a bit about her life and the events that made her find out about her condition. Kieran listened carefully, not once interrupting Kara’s long explanation; once she was done, the woman asked a couple of questions, and the blonde, tears in her eyes as she answered; once done, she didn’t dare to look at the woman in front of her

“And that’s it… I’m getting my surgery the day after tomorrow. You can run now. I would understand”

The woman didn’t say much, instead, she pulled Kara’s hands to her lips and kissed them softly “I’m not going, darling. I have known you for a month, but I can tell you are a strong person, and it would be really dumb if I ran away now. There’s something in my gut that tells me this could be something special, and I don’t want to miss out on that”

It took a moment for Kieran words to hit Kara, but when they did, the blonde couldn’t help the tears and the laugh the came out of her. She was happy. Things were looking up. Maybe there was no need to feel so nervous about the surgery. Maybe she could enjoy this more. And with that thought in mind, she kissed Kieran like she never had before, with passion, with need… they didn’t leave the room that day, going as far as spending the night together, Kara drawing the woman under the sheets, before cuddling naked in bed to wait for the day to come.

When they finally made it back to the port, neither wanted to say goodbye, but they knew it was needed. Kieran had a meeting and her assistant was already waiting, so she took Kara’s notebook (the blonde couldn’t remember her phone number) and promised to be there for her surgery while also scribbling down her number on one of Kara’s many papers. They kissed one last time and then she was gone, lost in the crown like she was never there.

Alex found her staring at the direction Kieran had taken, and it was only when she pulled the blonde for a hug that she reacted “You okay? It looks like you saw a ghost”

“I’m great. You will never believe what happened” Kara started walking with her sister back to her car, telling her all about Kieran and the trip

“That’s quite a story” Alex said, trying to get as excited as her sister “Almost sounds too good to be true”

“Well, it’s true. And you will meet her soon. She promised to be there for the surgery. I just have to send her the details and all that” The blonde said as they drive “I wasn’t sure how it would go since you said things might need to be move a bit to get the nice doctor and all”

Alex nodded as she kept her eyes on the road “Yeah. But don’t say it like I don’t trust the doctor at National’s City General. I do, they found the tumor. They have a plan…”

“But you work with some of the greatest mind in the medical world. And that fancy bio-something lady that is trying to find the cure for cancer. I know, I know… but I don’t have cancer, you know?”

“Kara, I love you, I love your energy, but we know nothing about what’s going on inside your head. The Luthor’s Hospital not only specializes in Cancer research, Miss Luthor is actually putting a lot of money on research to find cure to several other diseases. I’m just more involve on that because of my field” Alex said with a frown “Besides, this is a Neurosurgery, and she happens to have the best surgeon there. I called in some favors for this, Kara”

Kara hummed as went through her notes to find Kieran’s number “Sometimes I wish you had become cop. Probably would worry less” She mumbled to her “Whatever, tell me the time and all of that so I can text it to Kieran. I told her you worked at the fancy new hospital in National City, I just need to give her the specifics”

“Kara, can you stop talking about your silly girlfriend and listen to me? This is serious. You already took some time off, and we don’t know how much that will cost us. I need you to understand how important this is”

“I know, I know… But Alex, I just came back from what could be my last vacation, where I met a gorgeous woman. Can you let me feel normal a little bit longer? We are going to the hospital right now. I don’t even get to go home. Please”

Alex sighed, but nodded, trying to offer a smile “Fine. Are you going to call her? I will tell you once you have it on the line”

“I don’t want to seem needy, calling right away… but I can’t find it”

“What?” Kara didn’t answer as she started throwing papers through the car “Kara, what’s wrong?”

“Alex, I didn’t take my phone. She wrote her number down on a piece of paper… I don’t. I can’t find it”

The woman tried to calm her sister down but it was to no use. She kept looking through every page for that number. Alex kept driving and promised to help her look once they got to the hospital. As soon as they park, Kara jumped out of the car and started looking through her things, Alex silently helping her “Kara, are you sure she gave it to you?”

“I am! She… She even use my favorite pen to write it”

“Your favorite pen? The one that has the little potsticker on the top?”

“Yeah! With the smiley face. You gave it to me” Kara replied and looked up when Alex stopped searching “What are you doing? We have to find it”

“Kara, you left that pen with me” Alex started softly, moving towards her sister

“What? No, I didn’t. I had it with me and Kieran used it”

Alex shook her head and moved to the passenger side, looking through her own bag and showing it to her sister “You asked me to take care of it. Said I could keep it safe”

Kara stopped what she was doing and blinked, she didn’t remember doing that “I… Well, that’s not important, the paper probably slip. She wrote it down and then we kissed. I know it”

The other woman walked closer to her sister and touched her arm “Alright… You kissed. Was she wearing lipstick?”

“What type of question is that?” Kara asked as she moved back

“I’m just trying to help, Kara. Don’t get upset”

“Upset? What does that…? Not like it matters but yes, she wears a very nice, very red lipstick. It pops on her face”

Alex nodded and squeezed her arm “There is no trace of lipstick on your lips, Kara”

The blonde’s hand went to her mouth and she frown “We woke up early. Maybe she didn’t… have some on when we kissed today. I don’t know. I wasn’t focus on that”

“You are confused” Alex said and smiled a bit “It’s okay, Kara. It… It can happen. It’s best if we go back to the hospital now and start to get you ready for tomorrow”

Kara frown grew deeper as she shook her head “No. I’m not confused. We kissed. She gave me her number. She got my shoe for me, it was perfect, it was…”

“Like Cinderella?” Alex asked carefully and Kara nodded, thinking her sister was starting to understand “You love that movie. But it’s not real, right?”

“But Kieran is!” Kara snapped as she pulled her arm back “I know it sounds silly, but I’m silly. I’m the type of person that loses a shoe while running and… and that’s what happened. I’m not making things up. She was there, she gave me her number, she kissed me, and we were together last night… You know someone on the ship. Ask them! Ask them so she can be here. So I can tell her, so she doesn’t think I didn’t want to call”

“Alright, it’s okay. Let me do that and we go inside the hospital, okay?” Alex said and Kara nodded “What’s her last name?”

“I…” Kara held back tears as she looked at her sister “I don’t know. I never… But I know she was born in Ireland, and English was hard for her. She was adopted after her mother passed away, and she has an adopted brother, Alexander… or had. I’m not sure of the details, I just… She was there, Alex. We kissed. We were together last night”

“It sounds like you two have a lot in common. Too much” Alex said softly as she moved closer again “Kara, let me help you. Let’s go inside and run some tests, okay?”

Kara started to cry when she heard that, moving to sit on the floor, starting to hyperventilate “I’m not crazy, Alex. She kissed me and then she was gone… but I know… I… She was there”

“Kara, breathe with me. C’mon, breathe. In and Out… Kara!” That was the last thing she heard before it all went black

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It felt like ages when the blonde was able to open her eyes again. The first thing she noticed was a machine beeping, and a bright light hitting her face. It took her a moment, but she was able to open her eyes, and she groaned once she recognized her surroundings. As soon as she made a sound, she notice movement on her side, the blonde had to blink a couple of times to make sure she could recognize the person standing in front of her.

“Kieran?” She asked softly, blinking as everything got clear and was able to recognize her sister “Oh I thought you were…”

“I know” Alex said and offered a smile, reaching to caress her face “How are you feeling?”

“Dizzy” Kara said as she looked around “How long was I out?”

“A day. The surgery will happen in a couple of hours” Alex replied softly “Mom is outside. Your friends are too. Everyone wants to be here for you. Show support”

“Hours… Is Kieran here as well?” Kara asked softly as she looked at her arms “She promised to come. I didn’t give her the details but she knows the place”

“Kara…” Alex started and took her hand “I really don’t want to make you upset again, but when you woke up, you thought I was her. It was confusing for a moment but it happened”

“No, Alex. You don’t get it. This was a whole month. You can’t fake a whole month”

Alex reached to caress her hair and smiled a bit “We made some scans. We are still unsure about several things but Dr. Sphere, he will be your doctor today, believes the tumor is… affecting you more than we initially thought”

Kara closed her eyes and shook her head “I didn’t… I made drawings. Where is my notebook?”

“Probably in my car? You passed out on me, getting it was not my first thought” Alex sighed, stopping Kara from going on again “Listen to me. I called the cruise crew. They sent me the passengers list. I checked it twice, Kara. There is not one person call Kieran on it. Twice”

“You are lying” Kara started but Alex passed the list to her before she could ask

“It’s in Alphabetical order. I even got a digital file and did a search. Nothing”

The blonde frown as she went through the section Kieran should be. She found her own name easily, but as she moved down, it was clear the other name was not on the list “No”

“Think about it, Kara. Just… Please” Alex said as she took her hand “The first meeting, the kisses, the interaction… Was there a moment where you thought, wow, this doesn’t feel real?”

“I…” Kara’s eyes get teary as she remembers their first encounter, Kieran came out of nowhere that time “She was perfect, Alex. And she would invite me for lunch, we would talk for so long”

“The service remembers seeing you, Kara. But you would arrive alone”

“She was already waiting for me there” Kara said but frowned, Alex was confusing her “We spent the last night… I made a drawing on her bedroom, it was like…”

“The scene from Titanic?” Alex rushed to say and smile “That’s cute. I really wish… but really, Kara? Cinderella? Titanic? Please. Work with me”

Kara sniffed as she cleaned her face “It was perfect, Alex. And then when we got off, she kissed me and… and then she was gone. Did I really imagine all of that?”

“I’m so sorry, Kara” The woman kissed her head “We will make it better, I promise”

The blonde cried against her sister, thinking about Kieran and the things they did. The more she thought about it, the more she could see where her mind would trick her. The empty seats, the lonely talks, the weird looks. Her lover would say it was because of how loud they laugh, now she knew better. They probably thought she was just a crazy woman talking to herself, but no one stopped her. She was kind of glad they didn’t.

After some time, a nurse walked in to get her ready. Alex left the room so other people could come and have a quick talk. She hugged her mom, hugged her friends, told them how much she loved them and promised to see them later; she tried to look happy, cheerful even, but her world had crumble a bit and now she couldn’t say what was real and what was fake, it hurt so much, it was almost as bad as losing her parents felt.

“Hey there” Alex said, coming to check on her one last time “The doctor will be here soon to talk with you. Do you need anything? How are you feeling?”

“Sad” Kara said as she stared at her hands “Can you get me some paper? A napkin? Anything? Also a pen”

Alex nodded and reached for her purse, giving her sister a crumble paper she had on it and the first pen she could find. The blonde offered a smile and went quiet as she started drawing, not letting her sister see it just yet. The other woman didn’t say anything and move to the window, staying quiet until Kara was ready to talk, or even share whatever she was doing. The minutes passed and there was a knock on the door; the blonde couldn’t help but look up with a hopeful smile, until she notice a man with dark skin, and a warm smile standing by the door.

“Hello Miss. Danvers. I’m Doctor Jack Sphere. I’m here to clear up any questions you might have” He said and Kara nodded, her smile dropping as she looked at her drawing again

“Kara?” Alex called softly, moving towards her as the blonde fold the piece of paper

“Will I stop seeing things? Will I forget what I saw?” She asked with a broken voice as Dr. Sphere offered a sad smile

“If things go as plan, you will stop seeing things. Yes” He moved closer and cleared his throat “I would also like you to understand how delicate the brain is. There is a chance that we can’t remove it. Or that we get it all, but you don’t wake up. I will do my best to make sure it doesn’t happen but you have to be aware. I told Dr. Danvers the same things, I want to make sure you also understand this”

“I do” Kara said and offered a smile “I don’t think I can live knowing that I see things that are not there”

“Very well” He turned to Alex and smiled “Dr. Danvers, while you wait, the boss wants some information on a case she recently heard of. I told her I would give my input after your sister’s procedure, but it looks like this is a personal case for her. I explained your current situation and she asked if you could call her when you had time. Apparently, she has an important commitment today so the sooner, the better”

“Got it” Alex said with a nod and turn towards Kara, who passed the fold paper to her “What’s this?”

“In case I forget her. I don’t want to forget her face” The blonde notice the curious look Alex had and stopped her “Please, don’t. Wait until they get me in. I don’t think I can go on if I see her face again”

Alex nodded and kissed the blonde’s head as the doctor let more people in to wheel Kara out of the room. Alex took her hand the whole way, Eliza joining as soon as they walked out of the room. They both stop just before the door that would take her to the OR, and waved with tears, trying to smile for her.

“She will be okay. Your sister is strong” Her mother said, and that’s all it took for Alex to break. She hopped her mother was right. Kara deserve that happy story she had picture

Once they both calm down, Eliza offered to get some coffee; Alex on the other hand, remembered what Jack said about their boss and decided working might be a good way to herself. Kara would be on the table for hours, she would go crazy with nothing to do. She reached for her phone and felt the paper Kara gave her, curious, she unfold it, taking a minute to appreciate the drawing before gasping as she saw the face painted on that paper

“Son of a bitch!” The older Danvers said louder and rushed out of the waiting room

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kara often wondered what the afterlife was all about. Since her parent’s death, she couldn’t help but think about it from time to time. Where they happy? Where they together? Would they come find her? She didn’t know. All she knew was that most of the time, the thoughts were scary and dark. She loved life, she wanted to live, to leave her mark, to make her parents proud. But she couldn’t help but wonder.

So when she found herself alone in white and bright space, she felt kind of sad. This is where everyone went? No life after dead? No hug from her mother? It was honestly discouraging and she just wanted to cry “Kara? Oh my… Kara, darling”

 _‘Is that…?’_ No. She had to stop. She couldn’t go to the afterlife hearing the voice that was haunting her in the world of the living. That wouldn’t be a peaceful rest. That would be hell. Was she in hell?

“She just came out of surgery. Dr. Sphere was there for hours” That voice was also familiar, but what was Alex doing there?

“Is she… Does he know when she is waking up?” Wake up? Kara was awake, what were they talking about?

“He doesn’t know if she will wake up at all” Alex sounded sad, like she had been crying. Why was her sister crying?

“I tried. I swear that I tried to make it. But there were other two building that opened weeks ago, and her name might not be common but there are other 3 women with her name just in this hospital. I was waiting for…”

“I know. Gosh, I know. She lost it. She lost it and I told her… I made her think… It sounded so crazy” Now Alex was openly crying, Kara wanted to say something so bad

“She will wake up. I know it”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kara had no idea how time passed now that she was on this, not dead, not alive state. Alex kept her update, and so far, it looked like she was more alive than dead. But as time went by, she wasn’t sure if that was better. Many came to visit her to her room, most of the time she would recognize their voices. But the most common ones were Eliza’s, Alex’s and… _hers._

It was crazy, but it kept her grounded, kept her from going mad on that empty space, where she couldn’t say or do anything. And as time went by, it got harder and harder to know who was even talking to her. She wanted this to be done, one way or another, she wanted it to be done. And she was relive when she heard it would be soon.

“We don’t know why she isn’t waking up. Everything went fine, but in some cases this happens. Unfortunately, she is one of those cases. I already told Dr. Danvers this” Someone, the doctor, was saying one day

“You can’t tell me that, Jack. You are the expert. Fix this!” The other woman sounded so upset, it was in moments like this that Kara wished she could say something

“I love you. But you are a pain in the ass when you want to be. I’m not a god. I did what I could. I know you care, but you know how things are. I did everything that I could. Now it’s up to her”

“She went to that table heartbroken, Jack. I can’t live with that”

“Then talk to her. I’m sure she can hear you”

“I just want to see her eyes full of life again. We were going to give this a try” Kara wanted to cry but she couldn’t understand why. Maybe someone would explain it to her, for now, she could only hear the woman cry

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Wake up. Please wake up” Someone would say at times

…………………

“…” No words were good too, Winn. She couldn’t say anything after all

…………………

“You are strong, c’mon” Sorry… James? It was out of her hands

……………….

“It’s okay, you can let go, honey. It’s okay” But I will miss you… mom

………………

“I love you” You are the best sister

…………….

“I wish we had more time” Me too. But it would never be enough

……………

“You are free”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chaos, which is how Kara would describe the feeling that she had as she heard people talking, and rushing through her room. She could barely understand half of the things they were saying: ‘ _she is crashing’, ‘add this to her tube’, ‘we can’t lose her’._ Honestly, doctors could be so noisy at times. And then, it happened ‘ _Bring the crash car… charge to 100!’_ There was no way to explain the feeling of being electrocuted and brought back to life.

There was one time when Kara was little, that she went swimming with the Danvers. Alex was annoyed and let her wander off instead of keeping an eye on her. One minute she was playing on the sand, the next she couldn’t breathe. The moment her sister took her out, Kara felt air rush to her lung and the sudden need to get as much as she could. That’s what she felt after the second charge she got, her eyes opening wide as her throat try to grasp any air she could get.

There was people all around her, taking tubes out, giving orders, still being so noisy; she could recognize some of the nurses, even the doctor from before, but she was so tired and still trying to understand what was happening “Hello, Kara. You gave us quite the scare” the doctor offered a smile as he checked her eyes “Follow the light”

“Her vitals look stable” She heard someone “Should we tell the family?”

“We need to make some test, but get the Danvers” The doctor replied, his eyes still on her “Do you know where you are?”

“Dr. Sphere, what about…?” Someone else started but he shook his head

“Just the Danvers for now. Thank you” He focused on her again “Kara, can you answer the question?”

“Hospital… had a brain surgery”

“Correct. Do you know how long ago?” He said as he step back to look at her

“Hopefully days? Otherwise, Alex might freak”

“Alex already freak out” Kara heard another voice and smile with the sight of her teary eye sister “Hey you dumbass”

“Al, don’t be… mean to your sister” Eliza added while holding back tears, both moving closer and kissed her head

 They all had a small talk with the doctor, letting Kara hug her family and enjoy it for a bit before she was taken out to make some test. Scans came clean, and everything look in place. She would have to take it easy for a bit, especially since her legs felt like jelly when she tried to walk, but the doctor was positive about her recovery. She had people coming in and out of her room, and by night time, it was only her and Alex, talking quietly over a movie

“Two months, and I didn’t watch any Netflix shows. You better be thankful” The woman said while looking at the table they had set, making Kara smile

“Well, I’m alive so you…” The blonde stopped when she notice a figure standing by the door, she could feel all the color leaving her face

“Kara? What is it?” Alex asked worried, as she stood to check on her

“I think… it didn’t work” Kara replied with tears in her eyes, as Alex looked confused “I’m still seeing things, Alex. Why am I still seeing things? It’s gone!”

Alex turned around as she heard steps approaching, understanding coming to her face “It all happen so fast. I’m sorry”

“You are her family, It’s okay” That voice, oh her voice and wait. Was Alex talking to her?

“Kara. You are not crazy. I’m sorry for not believing what you said before. You were right. She is real” Her sister took her hand and squeeze it “When I saw the picture, I knew who she was”

“You know her?” Kara asked a bit hurt, finally looking at her sister with a look of betrayal

“No! I mean, yes. She is my boss. But her name is not Kieran”

“But it is” The woman said with a small smile, tears rolling down her check “Alex, if you could give us a minute?”

The woman checked with her sister first and only let go of her hand when Kara nodded, leaving both of them alone so they could talk.  The minutes past and neither said anything, both just staring at the other in wonder, like they would disappear if either one dare to blink for a second.

“So your name is not Kieran?” Kara started, playing with her hands a bit

“It’s my middle name” The woman said and carefully reach for Kara’s hands to help her relax “Most people know me as Lena. Lena Luthor. At your service”

Kara’s eyes open wide as she stare at her “You own this place. You are Alex’s boss”

“I do, and I am” Lena ran her thumbs over her hand “I’m sorry for not making in time, but you never called…”

“I lost the number!” Kara rushed to say and blushed “And then Alex made all this comments and it made sense. I thought…”

“That you made it up. Yes, they told me. I was mad for a while” Lena let out a sigh “But I can’t blame them. It’s was our fault as well… You just telling me it was a fancy new building, me just leaving my number instead of offering to set you off. It was a recipe for disaster”

“But you are real” Kara said, getting one of her hands off, reaching to touch Lena’s face to confirm it

“I am” The woman used her own hand to press it against Kara’s over her check “And you don’t know how much I missed you. You scare me. I almost fired Jack”

 “Glad you didn’t” Kara said as she pulled Lena closer, resting her forehead against hers “Please don’t go again”

“I’m here as long as you will have me” She replied and kissed her nose “Also…” She use her free hand to get something from her pocket “Here, this way no one will say I’m not real”

“You took a picture, with my sketches” Kara said, her eyes getting teary all over

“First one of many I hope” Lena nuzzled Kara’s nose gently “I meant what I said, I think this could be something special, and I don’t want to waste any time. Not after all of this”

“I’m glad we are on the same page” Was all that Kara said before she kissed the woman softly, both making a silent promise at that moment “You better take me out on a nice date”

“Anything you want, darling. Just say the word” Lena replied against her lips

“Lay down with me?” The other woman hesitate for a moment but the look she was getting was enough to convince her, so she carefully moved to lay next to the blonde, letting her settle against her side, carefully holding her while Kara bury her face on her neck

The blonde was not sure of many things, sometimes she got confuse and couldn’t tell what was real, and what was not, so she would often paint to feel some comfort in having something to see, something to touch, something she created to preserve a memory; but at that moment, all Kara wanted was get lost in Lena’s warm arms. No portrait, picture or sketch could compare to the beauty of having it all in her hands, to be able to touch, kiss and just fell Lena, to ensure she was there, she was not an illusion, and she was not going anywhere.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far. Love it? Hate it? Let me know


End file.
